Plata y Esmeralda
by Ninfula
Summary: El último día de diciembre, esperando el año nuevo, un Draco de diecisiete años, sigue sumido entre los estragos de la finalizada guerra de Hogwarts, mientras la única águila entre serpientes, en un parpadeo hará que su entorno lleno de prejuicios, cambie
1. Sinsabores añejos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes **cannon** son de la maravillosa **J.K. Rowling**, hasta ahora **los únicos personajes de mi autoría son: Lander y Cassiopeia**, que pertenecen a una historia original y ** p r o p i a  **que nada tienen que ver con el mágico mundo de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, los he puesto como padres de Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, que si mal no recuerdo, la información de sus padres aún no está completa y ni siquiera se tiene información de sus nombres. ~Es un **DracoXAstoria** y sin más que decir, sólo un amable **_¡Disfruten!_** y me retiro.

** Definitivamente, Draco odia el color esmeralda, y no precisamente por Harry Potter...**

El último día de diciembre había llegado y desde antes que el alba se presentara, él se encontraba sumido en varios pergaminos con etiquetas de _"Alerta",_ _"Quejas",_ _"Gringotts espera su reembolso", "Resultados de los EXTASIS",_ entre otros. Su padre estaba cumpliendo su sentencia en Azkaban, así que era el único que podía responder a todo el trabajo que Lucius había dejado perfectamente organizado, el hombre se dedicó a poner hechizos sobre los pergaminos, y al estar a punto de vencerse se pintaba la palabra _Alerta _con tinta roja. Draco sabía perfectamente como manejar el capital de la familia, pues a la edad de trece años, su padre le enseñó a financiar y varias claves más para que al salir de Hogwarts, le aceptaran en el Ministerio con un buen puesto y un sueldo que fuese de acuerdo a la estirpe de los Malfoy.

Draco estaba seguro de que Lucius ya se temía terminar en Azkaban, así que unos meses antes de que éste entrara a Hogwarts para cursar su último año, se había vuelto loco tratando de dejar todo listo, y así lo hizo. A los ojos de su hijo, Lucius no era un mal hombre, había velado por la seguridad del mismo y la de su madre. Aunque éste fue duro y glacial en la infancia del rubio, Draco se forjó un carácter fuerte pero con algunos prejuicios que jamás podría entender… O al menos, eso creía.

Se frotó la cien mirando perdidamente al último pergamino por revisar. No quería que éstos se acabaran, había trabajado duramente por meses… Pero tenía miedo de volver a recordar la batalla de Hogwarts, el juicio y sobre todo a Potter… No le odiaba, de hecho le agradecía profundamente por haber recalcado hasta el cansancio que Narcissa, por más extraño que sonase, le había salvado la vida. Sin embargo, eso nada tuvo que ver con Lucius. Cuando el rubio mayor declaró que estaba bajo amenaza, el ministro y algunos delegados se _conmovieron _al verlo tan ido, sin ningún rastro aparente del que hubiera sido, Lucius Malfoy, por eso mismo le dieron sentencia de doce años y no los cincuenta que debía de pagar originalmente… Y desafortunadamente, también se debió a que el cara rajada había salido a la defensa de Lucius, mientras Draco le mostraba una sonrisa cordial y respetuosa al ojiverde.

Dejó de lamentarse y sin hacer caso alguno a otra cosa que no fuera el impulso de salir a tomar aire a los jardines, se levantó huyendo de la gran oficina.

Al ver los rosales acercarse, escuchó claramente la melodiosa voz de Narcissa, tarareando alguna canción que desconocía. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su madre y la vio animadamente sentada sobre el tocador de madera color blanco.

Se miraba al espejo y sonreía mientras polveaba su puntiaguda nariz. Draco sonrió ampliamente al verla sonreír después de tantos meses… Su madre estaba radiante, así que por ningún motivo dejaría que la felicidad de ésta se diluyera como agua.

-¡Draco!-Gritó Narcissa sin que la sonrisilla se le borrara del rostro.

-¿Qué ha pasado, madre?-Dijo hablando pausadamente y mostrándole también una amplia sonrisa.

-Hace dos semanas, los Greengrass nos invitaron a pasar las festividades con ellos. Sin embargo, venía Druella de Madrid y no podríamos dejarle en casa, querido. Pero hoy, recibí una carta de Cassiopeia. –Volvió a polvearse la nariz- ¡Nos han invitado a pasar año nuevo con ellos!-Dijo con intenciones de romperse a llorar.

-Mamá…-Logró articular Draco.

-En fin, hubo un pequeño altercado en la mansión Greengrass. Así que les invité a venir acá, Draco. Han dicho que estarían a las siete.-Contestó volviéndose hacia su hijo.

Al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en Narcissa, Draco le mostró otra.

-¡V-vaya, pues qué bien!… ¿Mamá?-Draco.

-¿Si?-Dijo de nuevo viéndole por el espejo.

-No habrás hablado con Lander y Cassiopeia sobre matrimonio, ¿verdad?-Preguntó dudoso.

Narcissa dejó de alaciarse un rizo rebelde que salía de las horquillas y miró con reprenda a su hijo.

-Lo siento… Daphne no es un buen partido madre, lo sabes. Suspendió los EXTASIS… Es muy cotilla y, sólo abre la boca para decir cosas hirientes o recordarme toda la colección de otoño…-Decía Draco.

-Lo sé, querido.-Dijo Narcissa callándolo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

-Oh no…-Masculló Draco.

-¿Decías?-Narcissa.

-Nada, nada…-Contestó sonriendo al fin.

Draco alzó la mano en forma de despedida y salió con ausencia de aire en sus pulmones, ese típico gesto de Narcissa no significaba nada bueno para él, ni mucho menos, nada prudente... Su madre se traía algo entre manos, y conociéndole no desistiría hasta no lograrlo. Corrió hacia los jardines, al adentrarse y penetrar varios rosales observó que su árbol favorito estaba cerca. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se tiró en el y comenzó a respirar tan profundo que se mareó, y sin saber si se había desmayado o había sido presa del sueño, cerró los ojos.

¿J-joven amo?-Decía una elfina moviendo el fornido cuerpo del rubio con una vil rama.

Ésta seguía moviéndole, pero al ver que no se despertaba, sus ganas de tocarle se hicieron presentes… Pero después se esfumaron al ver la regañina que le pondrían si hubiese osado tocarle.

-¡Joven amo! ¡Amo! ¡Amo!-Decía dándole golpecillos en la cabeza con la vara.

Draco estaba soñando con la batalla de Hogwarts, su madre corría, él estaba detrás suyo y su padre les cuidaba las espaldas mientras lanzaba maleficios a los mismos mortífagos. De pronto sintió algo en la cabeza, un pequeño golpeteo que hacía click cada vez que le tocaba. También oyó la voz de Tippy, su elfina personal, abrió los ojos pesadamente sintiendo el olor del pasto más el penetrante dolor en su cuello que había proporcionado el agraciado árbol.

-¡Joven amo!-Volvió a gritar desesperada, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Aaagh!-Gruñó Draco centímetros más abajo.

Al verlo despertar, la elfina quiso abrasarle pero se detuvo. Se limpió dos lágrimas que salían de sus grandes orbes miel y le sonrió fielmente.

Draco la observó y sin saber porqué, el estómago le dio un vuelco. Tippy estaba preocupado por el, y estaba llorando… Le palmeó un par de veces el hombro, reconfortándola mientras la elfina no sabía si sonreír o salir corriendo antes de que Narcissa le lanzara una maldición.

-J-joven… Su madre ha estado esperándole durante media hora, los Greengrass vendrán a las siete y pasan de las seis con treinta…-Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Bien Tippy, buena chica. Iré a cambiarme.-Dijo levantándose del todo para salir de los rosales y encaminarse a su habitación sin tener que responder preguntas.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto; se quitó el saco, después la camisa que había desabrochado al dar media vuelta arriba y puso las prendas en la enorme cama verde con estructuras metálicas de plata en forma de serpiente. Los finos zapatos negros que llevaba quedaron esparcidos por la alfombra de un tono grisáceo muy claro y cerró la puerta de baño tras de sí.

Al instante se escuchó el escudriñado splash de la regadera y salió cinco minutos más tarde. Secó rápidamente sus cabellos rubios mientras se ponía un traje de gala con botones de oro y encima su capa de gala. Se cepilló insistentemente como a él le gustaba y tras varios suspiros que le llevaron a decir palabas altisonantes, salió de la habitación.

Ya debía ser un poco tarde, pero los Greengrass jamás llegaban tarde a algún evento, así que eso le tranquilizo la conciencia. Bajó de dos en dos las anchas escaleras color negro, al llegar al final de éstas casi se aporreó contra la puerta, sonriendo inconscientemente la abrió. Había escuchado el sonido rimbombante de los tacones de la rubia Daphne.

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó los gráciles pasos de su madre tras de sí, y se limitó a sonreírles a los Greengrass, les agradecía internamente por haber venido, si juzgarlos, sin criticarlos… Últimamente, había estado agradeciendo demasiado.

Lander mucho más alto y fornido que Draco se adentró a la mansión parándose en el marco saludando confianzudamente al rubio, que terminó sonriendo ante la falta de rigidez que se acostumbraba entre los sangre pura.

-¡Aún más guapo todavía, chaval!-Dijo Lander emocionado.

En el rostro del joven se dibujó una sonrisa de lado, claramente complacido ante el comentario del magnate.

El hombre dejó pasar primero a su hija Daphne y después a su esposa Cassiopeia, que se encontraba acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de Draco mientras veía a Daphne, que se encontraba hablando con Narcissa sobre endemoniadas pinturas rupestres. A decir verdad, el rubio estaba impresionado, no sabía que Greengrass supiera siquiera el significado de lo que estaba parloteando. Tocó el turno de saludarla, aunque claramente ésta le había ignorado al entrar, Draco sólo le besó cándidamente la mano derecha mientras ella se estremecía y le echaba miradas coquetas.

-¿Dónde está la pequeña Astoria?-Habló Narcissa por primera vez, pasándolos a la estancia que se encontraba al otro extremo.

-Ya la conoces, Cissy… Deja todo a último minuto…-Dijo sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por evidenciar a su hija.

-Oh, tonterías. ¡Es un encanto!

Draco, que estaba aún entrando giró los ojos al darles la espalda y dirigirse a recorrer la cortina para adentrar al aire que empezaba a jugarle malas pasadas ante los comentarios de la mujer. Sabía por Daphne, que Cassiopeia era más firme con Astoria, pero jamás tuvo oportunidad de planteárselo, caminó hasta su madre que les ofrecía tomar asiento a los Greengrass.

Narcissa tomó el brazo izquierdo del rubio, mientras éste sentía escalofríos al sentir su marca vilmente acorralada. Tragó saliva y se dejó sentar por su madre, que le imitaba sutilmente.

-¿Algo de beber, antes de la cena?-Habló suavemente Narcissa.

-Quisiera un whiskey de fuego, querida.-Contestó Lander.

-Daphne y yo, jugos de calabaza con algo de apio, si no es mucha molestia.-Cassiopeia.

El slytherin vio como Daphne soltaba un bufido, que bien podía confundirse con un suspiro.

-Claro que no, Morfin se los hará de inmediato, trae algo para mi madre y un poco de jugo para mi también.-Dijo Draco haciendo un ademan al elfo que usaba un traje negro, casi de gala.

El elfo hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se adentró al bar chasqueando los dedos.

Narcissa pareció notar la actitud de Daphne, y en cuanto llegaron las bebidas le pidió a Draco llevar a la pomposa rubia a dar una vuelta por la casa, cuando estuviese la cena se lo harían saber.

Con bebidas en mano, los slytherins se encontraban vagando por la casa sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, que fue roto por Draco.

-Aquí es la biblioteca, ¿recuerdas? Solíamos venir a los nueve años.-Dijo sereno.

-Draco, tus intentos por conquistarme no funcionarán… Siento decirte que tengo algo con un Weasley… Su nombre es Percy. ¿No me delatarás por celos, o si?-Le contestó coqueta.

-Oh… Pues deseo profundamente que se diviertan al máximo, tú y el Weasley…-Draco.

-¿Celoso?-Daphne.

-En lo absoluto, Greengrass. Es más, el intento entre mi madre y la tuya, de casarnos… No funcionará mientras tenga de la mano a mis cinco sentidos.-Draco.

-¡Serás capullo!-Daphne.

-Si no te importa, preferiría que…-Intentó Draco.

-Iré arriba, no soporto estar contigo.-Daphne.

Y así lo hizo, giró a la izquierda, minutos después se oyeron los tacones resonar contra el suelo. Iba echando lumbre…

Draco salió a los jardines por el ala oeste, haciendo un ligero ruidillo al abrirse las puertas, se había escabullido por ahí para salir por algunos momentos de la mansión… No sabía a dónde iría, sus propios sentimientos le estaban ahogando, no quería ir a la sala de estar para encontrarse con comentarios acerca de la boda… Huía, como en la batalla de Hogwarts y se sentía un cobarde. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer él ahí? Su escuela derrumbándose, hecha polvo. Ciertamente, el también lo estaba por dentro.

Siguió caminando viendo sin observar, escuchando sin oír, desconociendo si había cruzado ya las rejas de la mansión. Lo único que pudo observar fueron algunos rizos castaños acercarse y un dolor tremendo en la frente.

-¡Merlín, Malfoy!-Vociferó Astoria volviéndose hacia Draco.

-Greengrass…-Gruñó el rubio, de dolor.

-Me has tomado por sorpresa…-Dijo con tintes de amabilidad en el timbre de su voz.

-¿De verdad? Pensé que la víctima pasaría a ser yo…-Le habló irónico.

Astoria cerró los ojos momentáneamente mientras que Draco esperaba que le contestase, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Acaso no viste la puerta?-Se burló Draco.

-Si, si la he visto… Aún así, no tengo porqué contestarte…-Astoria.

-Bien, entonces piérdete por un momento más. Ya has llegado tarde, así que no importará que llegues más tarde...-Dijo dándose la vuelta airadamente.

Astoria llevaba un vestido color crema sin mangas, le llegaba a los tobillos y sinceramente, le resultaba muy molesto, se sentó en medio de unos arbustos y se cruzó brazos.

Draco oyó los crujidos de las ramas y se tentó por un segundo a voltear, tal vez la castaña se le había acercado con una rama por detrás, con intención de golpearle o asesinarlo ahí mismo. Sonrió para sus adentros imaginarse tremenda chorrada y se giró.

-¿Qué haces ahí abajo? ¡Levántate!-Le dijo acercándose a levantarla.

-¿Q-qué estas…?-Decía Astoria.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Greengrass? ¿Agua?-Draco.

-¿Quieres bajarme por amor a tu madre?-Astoria.

-No entiendo como pudiste sentarte, así... No preguntaré cuánto te ha costado ese vestido porque sería una falta de educación, pero…-Draco.

-Ya. ¿Con qué esas tenemos? Sabía que eras algo raro pero, sin duda ya sé cuál bando has tomado…-Dijo echándose a reír.

-¿Qué?-Le gritó moviéndola bruscamente entre sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Estás lastimándome! No me hagas usar mi varita, Draco Malfoy…-Astoria.

-¿Porqué no empiezas a llamar a mami, Greengrass en miniatura, uh?-Draco.

-¡Cállate! Bájame ahora o…-Astoria.

-¿O qué, mini-Greengrass?-Dijo acercándose lo suficientemente para oler su cabello y el aroma que desprendía.

Draco se carcajeó al verla petrificada, momentos antes, sus mejillas rosas se habían tornado tan rojas como el mar de Egipto.

-¿Acaso querías que te besara?-Le espetó sin parar de reír.

-Imbécil…-Dijo dando un salto de los brazos del rubio, al suelo.

Astoria iba bombardearlo con toda su furia, mientras él esperaba su ataque, ella se echó los cabellos rizados que salían de su recogido y bien estructurado peinado, entonces, le pegó un tremendo y nada blando puñetazo en la mejilla, casi dándole en la nariz.

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor, quiso tirarse al suelo pero sus pupilas se llenaron de lágrimas… -_¿Pero qué estaba pasando?- _Se preguntó varias veces, no tenía ganas de llorar, había sido un reflejo. Eso él lo sabía bien, pero ¿por qué Astoria estaba con una mano en el estómago y otra sobre sus ojos verdes? ¡Se estaba burlando! ¿Cómo podía ser posible que una joven de quince años le hubiera golpeado? ¡Y seguía burlándose!

Draco la acercó hacia sí, pudiendo sentir su aliento chocando contra su rostro. Ella se zafó una vez, sin embargo él la aprisionó contra el árbol haciendo que el vestido se rasgara de la parte del derriere y la espalda. Tenía sus manos sujetas a las suyas y las piernas delgadas de la joven chocaban contra las del chico, estando completamente estiradas y sin movilidad alguna.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-Habló una voz entre las penumbras.

**Espero con ansias algo, lo que sea... Sin duda, me gustaría ver varios reviews... ¿Comentarios? ¡Los estoy esperando :D! ¿Críticas? Ya lo he dicho, estoy abierta a ellas. Háganmelo saber, saludos! ;3**

**Cinderella's-corner/El rincón de Cenicienta.~**


	2. Entre el verde y la penuria

**¡Hola, chicos! Gracias por sus alert's me han motivado y hecho muy feliz, sus divinos reviews y sus mensajes de aliento. "¡Ánimo, Cinde-Chan! ¡Vamos, Cinderella, vamos!" ¡Qué días jocosos los míos, se los agradezco en el alma! Les dejo el capítulo, de regalo es dos páginas más largo. ¿Dos o tres? -.- En fin, los quiero.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-Habló una voz entre las penumbras.<p>

Ambos se giraron y Astoria empujó con una fuerza sobrehumana al rubio provocándole caer encima de los arbustos. Soltó un grito grave de dolor y Astoria se echó a reír.

-¡Astoria!-Gritó su madre escandalizada.

-Eh… Estoy bien, señora Greengrass.-Dijo al sentir las manos frías de la mujer, sobre si.

-¿Quieres presentarte como es debido? ¡Por Merlín, Astoria! ¿Qué has hecho a tu vestido?-Le decía la mujer mientras sacudía a su hija.

-Ha sido mi culpa, señora Greengrass… He querido besarle y se ha rasgado por mi culpa.-Dijo con tono valeroso.

Astoria formó una asimétrica O con los labios, mientras miraba a su madre y a Draco a la par.

-¿Eso, eso es cierto dulzura?-Le habló su madre, formando una sonrisa estética.

-Sí…-Soltó Astoria.

-¡Pero qué maravilla, oh Draco…! Hagan el favor de entrar, y vayamos a decirle a todo el mundo.-Decía la mujer de cabellos rubios.

La señora Greengrass se volteó dándoles la espalda, Astoria se acercó con paso firme y heroico hacia el cuerpo de su madre, que se movía elegantemente ante la penumbra. Antes de que la ojiverde pudiese articular palabra, Draco movió los labios y la lengua de la joven se enroscó. Ésta frunció el ceño y le miró con rabia, Draco sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

Para cuando hubiesen llegado, el hechizo ya se había disuelto. Cruzaron en silencio el umbral y llegaron a la estancia, dónde Narcissa, Daphne y Lander reían al unísono.

-Querida Cissy, ha llegado tu nuera.-Dijo soltando una risilla aguda característica de la gran soprano que era.

-Mamá…-Bufó Astoria.

Narcissa se acalambró un poco, pero después sonrió ante el evidente chiste de la aristócrata.

-¿Cómo estás, querida? Siéntate por favor, traeré un poco de agua.-Dijo Narcissa al ver la pinta que la joven se cargaba.

Traía ramas en el cabello y en la tela del vestido, se sacudió un poco y al fin se sentó. Draco esperó que alguien quisiese levantarse de su lugar y cedérselo, sin duda, la sala era grande pero si osaba sentarse lejos de la parvada, Cassiopeia y Narcissa le reprenderían, así que después de mirar a la castaña dubitativo, se sentó a un costado. Ella volteó a verlo y cuando iba a decir algo, que a simple vista se veía como una de esas palabras altisonantes que a Draco se le salían de vez en vez, reafirmó su actitud y miro a Daphne. Se apresuró y la desarmó al comenzar a quitarle las ramitas diminutas del cabello y el vestido. Al sentir las miradas expectantes de todos, sólo atinó a sonreír. No estaba siendo hipócrita, más bien, la situación le causaba gracia y ciertos cosquilleos que se reprimieron al ver llegar a Narcissa con un vaso cristalino que pronto llegó a sus manos.

Les sonrió al ver tal acto, ya que la rubia era de las personas que creían que para todo lo que necesitase un elfo le auxiliaría, en las palabras de Narcissa, "haría su deber". Se sentó frente a ellos después de que Astoria tuviese el vaso en la mano, Draco agachaba ciertas veces la cabeza y entrelazaba sus dedos.

-¿Y bien, querida? Explica a todos la gran aventura del jardín.-Habló Cassiopeia.

-Por favor…-Dijo Lander ceñudo.

Draco observó como el rostro de Astoria se tensaba y un sentimiento de culpa le invadió, así que decidió actuar.

-Quisiera explicárselos yo mismo…-Se adelantó Draco.

-Desearía oír la versión de mi hija, Draco.- Contestó emocionada.

-Y la tendrá, pero quisiera hablar primero.-Draco.

-Draco…-Murmuró Narcissa apenada ante la osadía de su hijo.

-¿Y bien?-Accedió Cassiopeia.

-Verán, estaba vagando por el jardín, escuché algunos pasos y mi oído me guió… Entonces fue cuando la vi, parecía pérdida, pues todo estaba oscuro así que me acerqué y…-Se detuvo sintiendo la mirada esmeralda sobre él.

-Y corrí a abrazarlo, hacía tiempo que no le veía así que me emocioné… Después él intentó una sarta de estupideces y lo demás, pues ustedes ya lo saben. Entramos, Daphne me fulminó con la mirada, Draco siguió observándome, a Daphne casi le da algo, Cissy me dio un vaso con agua, y ahora les hemos contado todo.-Dijo sonriente.

Los tres rieron animadamente mientras Daphne fingía diversión, cuando lo que sentía era una rabia que le quemaba.

-¿Cissa?-Se escuchó la voz de Cassiopeia Greengrass, al tener la mirada de la rubia sobre sí, continuó.-Deberíamos hablar sobre algunas cuantas cosas, la reunión elitista y lo demás. Estoy segura que Lander tendrá que soportar unos minutos mi ausencia, mientras charlamos.-Sugirió.

-Como desees, Cassiopeia.-Afirmó Narcissa entre dientes, si había algo que le molestase de ella, era que creía que podía manejar el mundo a su antojo, se sentía el centro, y por que no, se atrevería a decir que hasta se creía el ombligo del mundo.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron, el vestido largo de Narcissa color ámbar trazó la línea que ambas seguían, mientras cada una se hacía cumplidos, fuese por el vestido negro de Cassiopeia o lo bien que lucía la ropa Narcissa, ambas sumidas en mil barreras ajenas a ellas, que sus hijos ponían al saberse solos el uno con el otro, cuando Lander fue sacado a duras penas por Daphne para que la acompañase a la estancia. La joven rubia sabía que si lo quería, podría tener a cualquier prospecto que se le viniese en gana en cualquier parpadear. Manejaba perfectamente la situación de enredarse a los orbes de la presa, hasta que acababa loco u obsesionado, no había diferencia según su criterio. Sin embargo, aunque Astoria también era tan bella como desenfadada y liberal, no era tan accesible con los muchachos, aún así, en el colegio contaba ya con varios pretendientes, sin contar en el Ministerio, donde Lander trabajaba. Así que si sus intuitivos cálculos no le fallaban, perdería a Draco en menos de cinco minutos… Si es que de verdad éste estaba flotando a causa de su hermana, en cambio si habían fingido todo, cosa que creía poco probable pero no descartaba, lo sabría de igual forma, tan rápido como la anterior.

La ojiverde miró quedamente el vaivén de las cortinas verdes que tenía en frente, ladeó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en la del rubio a su costado.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo, cría?-Gruñó alzando una ceja al sentir la mirada quisquillosa de su ex-compañera.

-Varias cosas…-Asintió sumiéndose en un profundo sarcasmo.- Iré a buscarles.-Dijo levantándose tan decidida como siempre.

-¿Es que me dejarás aquí solo después de que he salvado tu pellejo, Greengrass?-Recriminó Draco.

-Sí.-Respondió cruzando la estancia sin ánimos de pelear, no había salvado su pellejo, lo había dicho para su propia conveniencia.

-Niña estúpida.-Susurró recargándose libremente sobre el sofá cuando ella había desaparecido.

Astoria había subido un par de veces la escaleras, buscando a su padre por algún lugar, tal vez con mala suerte se toparía con Daphne solitaria, así que dobló la esquina metiendo graciosamente un pie tras otro, sonrió apartándose los cabellos que arremetían contra su rostro y alzó la mirada hacia el frente.

-Ajá…-Musitó al ver la habitación de su querido rubio favorito.

-Lo pagarás caro, Draquito.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y sin pudor alguno, entró a la habitación del joven.

Abrió los cajones, no encontró nada que pudiese estropear. De hecho, no había algo que quisiese estropear, sabía que no era correcto, pero Draco Malfoy lograba juntar con sus innumerables apodos, bromas, comentarios hirientes, una larga y rencorosa lista color ceniza.

Cerró el primer cajón que abrió después de abrir y reabrir del mueble, y al alzar la vista se vio así misma en el espejo. Dio un leve encogimiento de hombros y pasó del verde de sus ojos, al verde de las sábanas bien cuidadas del rubio.

Salió limpiándose algunos restos de una sustancia pegajosa en las manos y bajó a la estancia, donde se suponía que debían encontrarle.

Para su sorpresa, estaba desierta… Y ciertamente, no podía haber tenido más suerte. Abrió lentamente las cortinas que estaba observando curiosa, antes de marcharse y salió al amplio balcón a respirar grandes bocanadas de aire. Era sumamente espacioso, un poco más pequeño que la estancia pero sin duda, más afable. Se recargó libremente sobre los barrotes negros que llegaban un poco más adelante que su cintura y dejó salir un suspiro enorme. _¿Había hecho bien en reprenderle a Malfoy? ¿Qué haría su madre si se enterase de eso? _Ni siquiera le importaba lo que haría el mismo Draco al darse cuenta. Negó con vehemencia y después las ganas de salir del balcón a cambiar lo que había hecho le retuvieron, sin embargo no dio ni una vuelta, se quedó ahí viendo a las estrellas.

Los disonantes pasos de Narcissa y su propia madre se acercaban peligrosamente al balcón, mientras hablaban sobre algo que no lograba oír hasta que quedaron prácticamente en frente de las cortinas. Podía ver sus siluetas, y como su lenguaje corporal cambiaba voluble, con cada expresión de la otra.

-Será más prudente hacerle saber a Draco, antes. Astoria es capaz de echarse a la fuga.-Le decía Cassiopeia a Narcissa.

-No creo que llegue a esos extremos, sin embargo considero que Draco debe saberlo antes que ella.-Argumentó Narcissa.

-Ha de ser así querida, después de todo… Ese numerito que presentaron hace un momento no sonó muy convincente, al menos para mí. Draco jamás había presentado ese tipo de interés en Astoria, con mi Daphne era diferente. Supongo que la alianza entre nuestras familias será tan satisfactorio como lo planeado.-Cassiopeia.

-Por supuesto que lo será…-Le dijo Narcissa altiva y sonriente.- Dirás lo que quieras acerca de Daphne, sin embargo, Astoria será la mejor esposa para mi Draco. Lo supe desde que eran pequeños, aunque el incidente de la maceta hizo que dudara seriamente… Ahora estoy más que segura.-Sentenció.

-Si te soy sincera, Cissa… Temo mucho por tu hijo, Astoria es muy temperamental, Draco tan caballeroso, jamás le faltaría al respeto. En cambio, cuando sucede algo, ambos terminan por explotar y la cólera les hace hacer cosas estúpidas. No lo niego, la actitud de Astoria la he tratado de cambiar desde que era una cría, me avergüenza su comportamiento… Daphne jamás fue así, ella siempre ha sido obediente y más inteligente que Astoria, estoy tan decepcionada querida…-Dijo sincerándose ante su mejor amiga.

-Querida, no te pongas así…-Se acercó acariciándole la espalda mientras las dos se giraban y caminaban seguramente, hasta los sillones más cercanos.

La voz de Lander resonó, y los tacones sobre la madera le indicaban que habían partido al comedor.

Su níveo cuerpo estaba inerte, miles y miles de gotitas que centellaban tanto como las estrellas metros y metros más arriba, estaban atoradas en sus pupilas. Había quedado petrificada al oír que su madre se expresara así de ella. ¿Qué podría ser tan malo para que se fugase?

Con ayuda de los barrotes fríos, bajó lentamente hasta el suelo, con las piernas sobre su abdomen y las lágrimas queriendo salir con fiereza. Metió la cabeza en el hueco entre su pecho y las rodillas, quería huir y esconderse, que el océano le proporcionara una barca, y el cielo nocturno siempre le cubriera protegiéndole en las penumbras.

Sintió el roce de la tela que había raspado hace unas horas con su cuerpo antes de entrar a la mansión. Se irguió y lo vio ahí sentado, también abatido como ella, con semblante sombrío y un temple que era difícil de descifrar.

-Estuve aquí desde que te marchaste, cuando cruzaste las cortinas y justo estoy aquí ahora.-Habló despejando todas las dudas que le surgían en la cabeza a Astoria, no le miraba, no sabía si estaba llorando o no, estaba tan seguro de que ella no querría que le viese de esa manera, estuviese desangrándose por dentro o no.

-No podrás hacer nada.-Dijo con tono pacífico, al ver por el rabillo del ojo que ella se limitaba a mirarle de vez en cuando.

-Lo sé.-Contestó sin quebrarse.

-Tendremos que llevarnos bien, Astoria.-Dijo llamándole por primera vez por su nombre.

Astoria le miró inquisitiva.-Dije que sabía que no podíamos hacer nada, no que lo no intentaría.-Le espetó levantándose en son de paz, antes de cruzar por la cortina le echó un último vistazo. Seguía sentando frente a la Luna, esa imágen jamás la olvidaría.

Su madre había conjurado un hechizo que arregló el vestido en una ráfaga de brisas y sentimientos, que logró disipar al encontrarse sentada con su padre y Daphne cuando el entró del balcón, Astoria siguió dando su análisis sobre un libro muggle que a pesar de los regaños de su madre, había conseguido. Lander disfrutaba de poder tener pláticas así con su pequeña, y no las retóricas que seguramente tendría con Daphne y su inestable argumento de las zapatillas rojas que le obsequió en navidad.

Tippy apareció tan servicial como siempre indicando que los invitados había llegado ya, invitándoles a pasar al comedor, antes de que el rubio pudiese encontrar lugar en el sofá con su madre. Bufó y entrecerró el traje negro de gala que llevaba puesto.

Lander se posó a un lado del joven Malfoy, mientras Cassiopeia se abrió paso entre Daphne que había acorralado a Narcissa a propósito, para que Draco fuese escoltado por Astoria.

-No des tantas piruetas, que pensarán que nos amamos, querido e inestable Malfoy.-Le susurró a Draco, sonriéndole a su madre y a Narcissa que les miraban con los ojos tan brillosos como un polvo que reconocía como de los Weasley, el mismo que había derramado sobre ella Theodore Nott, al haber discutido por Daphne.

-No permitiré que piensen lo contrario, chispita.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la castaña, sabía que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos y no dudó en hacerlo. No dejaría que los planes que ya tenía su madre para él, los quebrase una niñata que tenía la actitud de una gryffindor, siendo una ravenclaw.

Tanto los Greengrass, como el par de Malfoy's se dispersaron por la enorme y extensa mesa de caoba. Narcissa en medio de las familias, con Draco a su derecha, Astoria a su izquierda, siguiendo con Cassiopeia, Lander y Daphne dando final a la estirpe Greengrass.

Astoria siempre mostraba poco interés en saber quien estaba ahí, sobretodo cuando la inestable hora de la cena llegaba y todos estaban pendientes sobre cada hilarante e indiscreto espárrago que se pegaba con facilidad a los dientes, entre otras cosas…

Por supuesto que las charlas triviales se hicieron presentes, las jamás faltantes incoherencias que decían los magnates de jocosos emporios, entre trago y trago al whiskey de fuego también relucían entre las bien organizadas velas y la araña pegada al techo, perfectamente decorado con tapices de un verde oscuro y tintes de varios colores más.

De esa manera tan indiferente, cortaba pequeños trozos de algo que a simple vista parecía carne, sin embargo, su sabor no decía lo mismo. El postre llegó, y como siempre, al dar el segundo bocado al platillo fuerte, su estómago se esforzaba arduamente en hacer una sinfonía de melodías corporales. Estaba más que llena, al parecer Narcissa lo había notado y una elfina aseada le retiró el plato. Así se fue la noche, pláticas vacías y miradas penetrantes, los mismos círculos de siempre, los problemas de todos los días. Afortunadamente, tenía un buen mecanismo preparado para no caer dormida con el simple hipar de la joven prima de Zabini.

Mientras recorría la entrada en ciclos vivaces, y su mano se paseaba entre las rejillas que tenía la escalera de la mansión, oyó claramente como un caluroso y sonoro saludo de Lander retumbó por todo el lugar, supo que era hora de irse, tras la desabrida plática satírica que intentaba concluir su madre. Resopló y llegó hasta donde sus padres, le sonrió ampliamente a Narcissa e intentó hacer lo mismo con su descendiente, pero no salió del todo bien al ver lentamente como se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla, siendo obligado cobardemente por su madre. No correspondió la muestra de cariño, se quedó estática mientras su garganta subía y bajaba de su lugar original. Daphne farfulló algo que no tomó como importante, y mientras Cassiopeia se aferraba al antebrazo de un celoso Lander, siguió abrochando los botones del abrigo blanco.

Mientras que para el rubio había sido más una cruel e inesperada patada que aún no digería su orgullo, que una simple despedida que seguro, tendría que volver a realizar.

Ajeno a todos los pensamientos de su propia madre, los Greengrass y la enana cantarina, observó con detenimiento a su envejecida madre. Parecía que el tiempo le rozaba exageradamente poco, se recargó grácilmente en la puerta que había cerrado en caso de que Cassiopeia quisiese volver y casarles ese mismo día. Extrañamente, su madre le sonrió tiernamente y le besó la mejilla al instante.

-Anda a dormir, mañana será un día pesado.-Finalizó dándose media vuelta, aún con la sonrisa dibujada.

El joven cerró los ojos momentáneamente, y siguió tras los pasos de su madre. Le amaba tanto; no demostraba el cariño que cuando niño anhelaba, pero siempre fue suficiente, de eso estaba más que seguro.

Dobló la esquina del largo pasillo, quitándose la capa de gala a la par que veía desaparecer la curvilínea silueta de Narcissa, tomó aire apresuradamente y entre bostezos alcanzó a observar el final del túnel… La puerta de su adorada habitación reconfortante. Comenzó a desfajarse monótonamente y mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa blanca, abrió la puerta. Murmuró algo y las luces se encendieron, se tentó a tirarse sobre la cama, ser rebelde por un día y abstenerse del pijama, más no lo hizo.

En un vuelco desesperado por quitarse toda la ropa y alcanzar las prendas de dormir con un simple parpadear, tropezó varias veces. Se fue desprendiendo prenda por prenda hasta llegar maldiciendo a la silla, donde colgaba el pijama, pulcramente blanco. Se dio por bien servido, y con una sonrisa triunfal que se le escapaba al haber concluido su difícil tarea, murmuró el contrahechizo y las luces de la habitación se extinguieron rápidamente; alzó cansinamente la funda y sábana de la cama haciendo que volasen lejos de su alcance, después se preocuparía por recuperarles… Pero al dejarse caer, se llenó de una sustancia viscosa y fría, que si no le fallaba la memoria, había saltado a su rostro tras el vuelo de las sábanas.

Aún acostado y entre las penumbras, con la poca luz que se colaba tras las ventanas, se veía a un Draco con una mueca gravemente de enfado.

-Greengrass…-Fue todo lo que se escuchó de entre la oscuridad. 

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben... ¡Les espero! Y espero que se hayan divertido leyéndome. ¡Besitos!<br>Cinderella's-Corner/El rincón de Cenicienta.***


End file.
